


First Snow

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [110]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux realises... Kylo's never seen snow before.





	

Kylo wants to stomp. He can’t help it, there’s something primitive and vital about the urge. Hux is busy discussing specifics with architects, and Kylo made an excuse to join him on the planet’s cold surface. 

It’s really rather intriguing just how cold it is, even through his robes. But right now he sees pristine drifts and wonders how it would feel to stand on it. How much would it give below him? How clean a print could he make? What would it taste like, and would it hurt to run his fingers through the pillowy dunes?

Kylo ignores the talk until his name is bellowed, and he flinches. 

“What?”

But Hux goes from irked to shocked. “Do you need to… remain to… survey with the Force?”

“Yes. Force. Survey.” Try not to sound too excited. 

“Very well,” Hux says, then turns to the minions. “You’re dismissed. I will remain to hear Lord Ren’s opinion.”

They can’t leave quickly enough. 

“What has gotten into you?” Hux asks. “You’re acting like… you _have_ seen snow before, yes?”

A guilty shake of head. 

“…then you should get it out of your system when no one is looking, but do be aware you’ll be very cold and wet.”

Kylo grins, bouncing. He pulls his helmet off, and puts his gloves inside. Gently down on the gritted path, then his long tongue comes out to taste. It’s flavourless and chilly, and then he’s pushing a boot into the white matter. 

It… smooshes down with a weird liquid crunch, somewhere between sense and nonsense. Kylo looks at the print, then bounces right into the snow. He leaps and bounds, then drops down to push his hands into the white ice fluff. 

“It hurts!” he yelps, delighted. “Hux, it’s so good!”

“Yes. Well.”

“C'mon,” Kylo wheedles. 

“Oh… fine. But only for a minute.” Hux paces incredibly even steps through the white, and examines the traces. 

Kylo throws himself onto his back, swishing his limbs and fighting giggles. 

When they get back inside, Hux’s cheeks are pink and both of them are drenched. 

It was a good planet to pick. Kylo loves it.


End file.
